geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
NRG
NRG is a 2.0 Normal 3* level created by TriAxis. The level contains one of the easiest ways to get user coins widely known to the community. The level is quite easy overall, doesn't have any tight spaces, traps or fake lines (except for the first coin), even if slightly harder than a typical normal level. It gets progressively harder throughout the level. Gameplay The level starts with a cube section with the creator's name (TriAxis) and then the player will quickly enter a half-speed ship sequence. The ship sequence is very easy; however, there are vertically moving objects which makes it more difficult. Afterward, the player will transition into an easy UFO segment with only objects moving horizontally. After the UFO, the player will transform into a quite harder robot segment with only some simple jumps and a very few parts that need crucial timing. There is however a green jump orb in the mini robot which requires careful timing: the robot may not be propelled far enough and crash into thorns. After the robot, the player will transform into a double speed wave with only some moving objects and a few tight spaces. After the wave, the player will transform into a very detailed and more difficult cube. Only a few jumps are needed, but these are difficult to time and focus. After the cube, the player will transform into an even more difficult ball with high speed, moving objects and crucial timing. All the player needs to do in this segment is tap every orb and not flip gravity, because the moving objects in this segment will launch the player in the air and to the jump orbs. Said ball segment signifies the final game-mode and passing it will result in the completion of the level. User Coins The coins are very easy to get and they are silver. There are 3 coins in the level. * The first coin is very, easy to get. It is in the first ship sequence. It only needs a straight flight. * The second coin contains fake line trolling, which is difficult to find out. However, after finding how to get it, the coin is extremely easy. It is in the first robot segment. * The second coin contains fake line trolling, which is difficult to find out. However, after finding how to get it, the coin is extremely easy. It is in the first robot segment. *The third coin is much more difficult than the others, but it is still easy because it is difficult to know what is going on in the location of this coin. Only one green jump orb needs to be skipped but it is very easy to panic and use that green jump orb. It is in the first and only ball segment of the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 1905. * This level shares its soundtrack with Plasma Pulse III. * It contains one of the easiest ways to get user coins widely known to the community. Soundtrack Walkthrough Category:Normal levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Long levels